


Long Live The King

by Katastrophic_Prisms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark Sanses Forever, Death, Forced Uncorruption, M/M, Main Character Death, Poison, Reincarnation, Suicide, Yin is hated, Yin v Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophic_Prisms/pseuds/Katastrophic_Prisms
Summary: He didn’t like this.He didn’t want this.Not this form, this magic, not this life.Nightmare- he, glanced down at the silvery-white bones of his hand and wished they were a cyan-tinted black.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry qwq

He didn’t like this. 

He didn’t want this.

Not this form, not this magic, not this life.

~~Nightmare~~ He glanced down at the silvery-white bones of his hand, and wished they were a cyan-tinted black. He looked at his hand, and wished he had been seeing out of one eye, not two.

Dream was happy now, being able to parade his brother around, showing him off to other AUs, proclaiming that he got his brother back, and they wouldn’t have to live in fear anymore.

Ink was happy he only had to deal with Error now.

Blueberry…. well, ~~Nightmare~~ he didn’t know how Blue felt about the whole situation. The false “Star Sans” had been an ally of Error’s and therefore an ally of Nightmare’s. Blue was a master manipulator however, and while he had been undoubtedly on ~~his~~ Nightmare’s side, he hadn’t been able to get him alone, and Blue was too good at hiding his feelings for anyone not on ~~his~~ Nightmare’s side to know. 

~~Nightmare~~ He wasn’t happy. All the AUs still hated and feared him, and it was like nothing had changed at all. Dream was more mature, but now he had his ~~brother~~ counterpart “back,” he was just as oblivious as ever and acted like he and ~~his corrupted form~~ Nightmare were different skeletons. Although, how could this weak, sad little silver skeleton be the King of all fear, pain and hatred?

Sure, at the beginning of ~~his corruption~~ Nightmare’s life, he had been mad, but he had regained his sanity in a few measly centuries. Nightmare had loved his life, his gang. 

Stars, ~~he~~ Nightmare loved them. ~~He~~ Nightmare missed them. Nightmare missed them so, so much. They had all been defeated, killed, or simply RESET. Error hadn’t been a part of ~~his~~ Nightmare’s gang, but had been a part of _the_ gang. All of those on the side of the yin together. Error… ~~he~~ Nightmare had loved him, he thought, even under all of the waves of negativity that made up Nightmare’s being. 

Nightmare had been captured, forced into an AU filled with positivity made just for ~~him~~ Nightmare. Nightmare had been weakened, and though ~~he~~ Nightmare was still formidable, against a few hundred Sanses? They had drained ~~him~~ Nightmare of ~~his~~ Nightmare’s magic, and pumped ~~him~~ Nightmare full of positivity, burning away all of the negativity that ~~he~~ Nightmare so dearly loved. 

Now ~~Nightmare~~ he was here, in a restored Dreamtale, stuck in his ~~old~~ form while looking ~~centuries younger~~ his age. ~~Nightmare~~ He had to pretend he had no memory of his time of ~~being corrupted~~ life as Nightmare. Elsewise, they’d know it was ~~him~~ ~~Nightmare~~ them? All along, and be stripped of what life they had left. There were no apples to eat, nothing to ~~save him~~ turn him back into Nightmare. 

He sighed, and picked up a glass. ~~Nightmare~~ he studied the dark red liquid inside. It had taken a while, but ~~he~~ Nightmare had remembered what Dust- oh Dust, the troublemaker of the gang, so crafty and mischievous- had taught ~~him~~ Nightmare.

~~He~~ Nightmare took off his crown, and shattered it on the floor of ~~Nightmare’s~~ his room. Nightmare had left it behind before, left behind the reminder of ~~the weak skeleton he used to be~~ Nightmare’s past life, but had been given it all back by Dream.

Dream. The brother counterpart whom they had tried to love, tried to care for, even in the clutches of madness. But it had been too long, too little, too late. Now, as _him_ , without the dark despair and hate and guilt and so many other negative feelings poisoning ~~his~~ Nightmare’s mind- the feelings that ~~he~~ Nightmare had taken control of, ~~his~~ Nightmare’s own beautiful power- even without them, he could not bring himself to love his brother positive counterpart.

Nightmare brought the glass to his lips, and wished. He then drank it all, throwing it back like a shot. He set the glass down, next to a note on the small side table next to his reading chair, and sat down in the chair, poised like the King he was. 

He waited. 

The next morning, Dream found nothing in his brother’s room, besides a glass and a note on a small table, and a pile of dust in a chair. 

The note read: “Long live Nightmare, the King of hate and fear, the leader of the darkness, the head of the yin. Long live his name, his will, his legend. For the King is no more, his kingdom destroyed, his followers killed. Long live my name, for I am Nightmare, and in my next life I shall finish what I have started, bringing this world to balance.” 

Nightmare’s last thoughts were a wish. A wish to be able to continue his quest in his next life as the Guardian of Negativity. And when he was reborn, and his next life learnt of this life’s legacy? Then the empty throne would have someone to occupy it, and the kingdom would have a king. He would show people that the yin shouldn’t be shunned, and that the darkness could be more forgiving than the light. He could wait. He always was patient after all. 

Somewhere, somewhere different, eyelights snapped open.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah, that happened.
> 
> Hello world!
> 
> I had this idea for a oneshot, and I just had to write it. I know I should write the next chapter of Finding Sanctuary, but I was working on that story today anyway, just not the chapter.
> 
> Dark Sanses Forever! (Poor Nightmare though)
> 
> Basically, this Nightmare has some problems. He wasn’t this screwed up corrupted, but now that he was uncorrupted and lost everything, he’s kinda got some sort of personality disorder or something. For the reincarnation aspect, I figured that there would have to always be a guardian of negativity in the multiverse. Nightmare and Dream were the start of the cycle, and if Dream continues living for a while, he might be able to see Nightmare’s next life. Nightmare thought like I did about the possibility of him reincarnating, but also had no idea if it would even happen or if Dream would die as well because he died. He was just lucky his theory was right.


End file.
